DDN: December 2013: Yakuza
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: These are my DDN drabbles. The Theme: Santa's Reindeer.
1. Pull

**These are a bunch of Yakuza themed drabbles.**

**Enjoy!**

…

**Prompt: Pull**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"I'm not attempting to trick you or pull the wool over your eyes, Sesshomaru-sama! Honestly! You have to believe me; I'm telling you the truth. Please, believe me!"

The impassive daiyoukai's face didn't change.

The kneeling young man began to tremble. "I'm not lying to you, Sesshomaru-sama. Nothing happened; we were just having a friendly chat!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, causing the man to freeze.

"Friendly…" Sesshomaru drawled. "How friendly?"

The man began to whimper. "Not very friendly. It was actually rather casual. Not even casual! I mean-"

"Your rambling is bothersome," Sesshomaru said.

His whip shot out; the man crumpled.

…

**He should not have rambled.**

**T.N.T!**


	2. Dash

**Prompt: Dash**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome clenched the newspaper in her hands and looked up at her mate, shaken.

"Mate," he prompted, knowing what was coming.

"Have you read the news? Kenichiro's body was found in the ocean. He was covered in lacerations, and his body was dashed against the rocks by the waves; his head was bashed in. Shippo and Miroku said he was missing, didn't they?"

Sesshomaru walked over to her, putting a hand on her head. "It is all right, mate."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her, not feeling at all remorseful.

…

**That guy…**

**At least feel guilty for making her cry.**

** !**


	3. Prance

**Prompt: Prance**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru watched, amused, as his mate pranced around his study. She flitted from bookshelf to bookshelf, picking up books, only to replace them seconds later. He had no idea what she was doing, but he enjoyed watching her flounce around his office.

His phone rang suddenly, drawing his attention from his mate. He picked it up, scowling minutely; he had no desire to deal with any sort of business today.

"What," he demanded.

"Sesshomaru," the voice of his second in command came through the phone. "We have a problem."

"What sort of problem, Monk?" he whispered dangerously.

"There were witnesses."

…

**Uh-oh.**

**T.N.T!**


	4. Dance

**Prompt: Dance**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

He didn't like having to dance around his mate and go behind her back when it came to his… less than savory dealings, but it was unavoidable. She wouldn't approve, and he didn't want her to disapprove, so keeping it a secret was obviously his only choice.

Even knowing that, he couldn't help disdaining having to lie to her. Especially since she so readily believed everything he said.

She looked at him, crestfallen. "You have to work late again? But… I thought you guys had already taken care of all the backlogged work."

"Something else has occurred."

"Okay. Work hard."

…

**This guy is something else…**

**T.N.T!**


	5. Don

**Prompt: Don**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome donned her pajamas and slipped into bed, settling herself under the covers. She rolled onto her side and looked at the empty side of the bed where her mate should be.

Her sad, wistful expression faded and she rolled on her back to look listlessly up at the ceiling.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," she murmured. "Exactly how stupid do you think I am?"

Her whispered question echoed loudly in the silence, and she couldn't help the cynical smile that came to her lips.

She asked herself that question all the time, but never once had she come up with an answer.

…

**What exactly does she know…?**

**T.N.T!**


	6. Blitz

**Prompt: Blitz**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru looked at his two top officers. "How many of them?"

"Four," Shippo answered.

"How?"

"Delegation is apparently not my strong suit," Miroku said.

"Hn. A blitz will suffice to take care of the witnesses. Then make sure to elimnate the one you delegated to."

"Of course."

"Wait. Are you leaving?" Shippo asked.

Sesshomaru nodded shortly.

"Eager to get back to your lady, then," Miroku said, smiling slightly.

"Don't you want to watch and make sure it gets done?" Shippo asked.

"Such a precaution is unnecessary, so long as the monk des not delegate."

Shippo grinned, and Miroku sighed.

"Bye!"

…

**Hmm!**

**T.N.T!**


	7. Vixen

**Prompt: Vixen**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Everything was taken care of?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Miroku said. "It was easy, no witnesses.

"No delegation," Shippo chimed in.

Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Hey," the kitsune began, cocking his head as he looked at Sesshomaru. "Did you hear about The Vixen?"

Miroku frowned. "She made another move? With who? What happened?"

"Well, apparently, this time, she targeted the Ookami."

"Not unexpected," Sesshomaru said.

"What did she get?" Miroku asked.

"Maps."

"No," Miroku breathed. "They'll have to move to new territory is they want to guarantee safety."

"That's not all. She also went after Inuyasha."

Silence descended. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

…

**Mwuahaha!**

**T.N.T!**


	8. Cupid

**Prompt: Cupid**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome walked away from her mate's study door, frowning. "Why do they call me Vixen? I'd prefer Cupid, or something like that," she grumbled to herself, walking to her bedroom.

"I mean, that just sounds better. And I have a bow and arrow, too! And Vixen is just insulting. Honestly. They should have more respect for me."

Kagome nodded to herself and opened her door. She went to her walk-in-closet and opened up the safe hidden behind her floor length dresses.

She pulled out a small black notebook and smiled. "I think it's about time I go after my mate."

…

**Obviously, Kagome is tired of being underestimated by her mate and being called Vixen by everyone else.**

**T.N.T!**


	9. Comet

**Prompt: Comet**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome slumped in the chair of her mate's third office– the office from which he ran his crime organization. She straightened up suddenly as she heard him approaching.

He opened the door and froze. "Mate."

"Hi! Wondering why I'm here? A simple answer: I'm here to seduce, bribe, or blackmail you, before taking something that's precious to your yakuza family. Then I'll leave and it'll be like I was never here.

"Vixen," he said blankly.

She wrinkled her nose. "Hate that name. Hey, did you know a comet's going over head tonight? We should watch it together later tonight, okay?"

…

**Yeah…**

**That just happened.**

**T.N.T!**


	10. Sleigh

**Prompt: Sleigh**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Well," Kagome said, after she had managed to get her mind back on track, "because you're my mate and everything, I'm thinking we'll skip the blackmail/bribe/seduction thing. I already took this from your drawer," she said, holding up a thumb drive. "I think I', going to put a sleigh sticker on it. For decoration, you know? It'd look so much cuter that way."

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly.

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry. Not important. I'll just leave now, okay?"

She walked over to him, stood on her tiptoes, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "See you at home."

…

**A terrible ending if there ever was one, but I'm okay with it.**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
